


New shades of survival

by Kk_tze



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was my homework once again.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mi_two](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_two/gifts).



> It was my homework once again.

Cage entered the training hangar, he was so used to doing it that he knew exactly how many steps it would take to hear ‘Is there something on my face, soldier?’ But not that time. Rita was not there. Cage looked around trying to find her somewhere else, it might be that he was later than usual. Farrel was too gabby that time, he though for a second. “Looking for someone, soldier?” Cage heard a hoarse voice with a dash of sarcasm. He turned around, the man was standing within a couple of steps from him.  
“Ehm”, answered Cage, he had no idea how to explain. Nobody here had ever believed him, except Rita. “Was it a difficult question, soldier?” the man sounded even more sarcastic now, Cage could make a bet on that and win. He thought about a possibility of doing something and then getting himself killed.  
“Would you believe me if I told the truth?” Cage asked cautiously. He would lose nothing anyway.  
“I was here before”, he continued. “It would not be my first time”.  
“Would not be your first time coming here”, the man had just repeated what Cage told him, but said it in a filthy tone of voice, and it had turned everything upside down. He approached Cage who was staring at him blankly, not knowing what to say.  
“Sidorov”, - he hold out a hand for a handshake a second later. “So, you are the one smelling like alfa on that frontline”. Cage felt like he should have blushed. Everything pointed to the fact that "survival" had just acquired new shades.


	2. Happily ever after

Omega died. A feeling of relief came over him when Cage woke up a day earlier than usual, not just because the war was practically over. Russian and Chinese troops were doing house-to-house searches mostly throughout Europe. He also had no need to see Sidorov anymore, but Rita should be alive and well. Cage looked at his shoulder laps, he was not a man on the run, but still Lt. Colonel William Cage. Cage smiled and entered the hangar where he used to meet Rita for the first time. She was there and he straightened his uniform and took a breath to say hello when suddenly he heard.  
“So, smelling Omega now.”  
Rita had passed by greeting Sidorov with a nod. Sidorov smiled at her.  
“What would my Omega do for his Alfa?”  
Cage felt a great sense of letdown because he had no gun.  
“Kill you and then start over”.  
Sidorov laughed.


End file.
